The present invention relates to a pet feeding bowl with aroma flow holes and more particularly pertains to tricking a pet into thinking that human food disposed below the bowl is what they are eating.
Often dogs and other pets lose interest in their everyday pet foods. Usually owners remedy this situation in feeding their pets table food, food that they would normally eat. This often results in the pet expecting to be fed this food and will cause them to totally disregard their pet food. This is a habit that is difficult, if not impossible to break. The only solution to this problem is to feed the pet table food. This solution is often very costly. The present invention seeks to solve this problem by providing a pet dish that can be used to capture the odors associated with human foods while at the same time having the pet eat their normal pet food and preserving the human food for a next use.
The use of feeding devices for pets is known in the prior art. More specifically, feeding devices for pets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting a dog to its food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,621 to Camm discloses a drinking dish for an animal comprised of a filtering screen forming a grid pattern for use in preventing an animal from inadvertently consuming foreign matter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,899 to English discloses a means for feeding a dog by spraying a substance with a pleasing aroma to attract the dog to the food. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,504 to Carrico discloses a spill resistant animal container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet feeding bowl with aroma flow holes for tricking a pet into thinking that human food disposed below the bowl is what they are eating.
In this respect, the pet feeding bowl with aroma flow holes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tricking a pet into thinking that human food disposed below the bowl is what they are eating.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pet feeding bowl with aroma flow holes which can be used for tricking a pet into thinking that human food disposed below the bowl is what they are eating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.